fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario Color Splash 2: All TOONED Up!
Paper Mario Color Splash 2: All TOONED Up! is a sequel to Paper Mario Color Splash, developed by Cooki Studios and Nintendo, and published by the latter, the game revolves around Paper Mario, whom, after coming in contact with a mysterious cartoonish-looking bottle of ink, warps into the TV show, Wacki's Wild World (Which, According to the plot, is the most popular cartoon in the entirety of Prisma Island), and makes use of toon-physics (while still making use of his Paint Hammer, as this is an expansion pack for Paper Mario Color Splash.) to recruit the most well known toon-stars, the expansion pack was released on Wii U on September 17, 2017 and requires a Deluxe Wii U to download. Gameplay Paper Mario Color Splash 2: All TOONED Up! is a continuation of Paper Mario Color Splash. It is based on Mario using toon-physics to recruit certain cartoon characters, in order to progress in the game. New Super Flags were added as well, this time found in Wacki's Town. New types of cards called Toon Cards have been added, they summon a character and can change up the gameplay into different segments that contains callbacks to their franchise (For example, If you use the Ruby card, the entire battle stops, and causes a clip from the very first episode of Jewelpet to play, in which Ruby uses her magic. the clip stops, and either causes an explosion, causing Mario to lose HP, or poisons the enemies.). Locations The game is set in the TV show, Wacki's Wild World. The locations are organized according to the company who produced the franchise, unlike Port Prisma, Boss Levels are not present, but rather, a studio, where Mario has to confront the president of the company, so he can gain access to the next company. Course Cartoon Network Hasbro Level-5 Disney Warner Bros. Nickelodeon Sanrio Hanna-Barbera Dreamworks Pixar The Others Cooki 1 Dexter's Underground Laboratory Equestria The Soccer Field Steamboat Willie Looney Tune Land Doug's House Hello Kitty's House Bedrock Shrek's Swamp Andy's Imagination The Land Before Time Wacki's Town 2 Aron City Littlest Pet Shop Springdale? Forest The Gym Tommy's Imagination Jewel Land Orbit City Central Park Zoo Town-In-A-Box Despicable Me - 3 Townsville Are You Reading This? Poop Joke Paris (Est. 1901) Dynamite Gulch Ren and Stimpy's... House? Melody's Harbor The Forest The Land Of Pandas Monster's Inc. Sing - 4 The Cul-De-Sac You Maybe Reading The Names Too Fast... Burp Joke The Flying Circus Gotham City Another Gym The Factory The Mansion Berk Under(wear)water The Secret Life Of Pets - 5 Nowhere ... Toilet Joke Toon Town Metropolis Arnold's Weird House Thing House Of The Koopalings Mutley's Hangar Hiccup's Workshop The Incredibles's Headquarters YOUTUBE!?!?!?!?!? - 6 Sector V Stop. Uhh... What? Arendale Cartoon Junction Bikini Bottom The Boy's Club Smurf Town Baby Corp. Radiator Springs THE END!?!?!?!?!? - 7 Endsville Seriously. Don't Be Intreminated Squidward, Zootopia Cloud Cuckoo Land Dimssdale Uranus!? SNIFFIT OR WHIFF IT: Penelope Pitstop Edition That One Town Full Of Rainbows Riley's Mind DUYFGAUGSDFYDF`AFVADFVACYGDVGABWAEWFQFTIAWUF - 8 Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Please Stop This... Try To Imagine Him In Mary Poppins's World Bugs's Rabbit Hole The Loud House Neptune!?!? William Hanna's Bus Amblin Entertainment Luxo Jr.'s House i am error - Studio The Land Of Ooo Negative Equestria His Underwear! Disney's Dsiney Uhh... Mars? The Rocket Van PLUTO!?!?!? Joseph Barbera's Limosine UNIVERSAL!?!?!?!? The Pixar Box The Studio - List of character cards These cards are extremely similar to thing cards, but involve a character, don't do that much of a thing, and change up the gameplay in certain ways, they're unlocked for purchase in Wacki's Town after recruiting the character. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Sequels Category:Wii U Games Category:2017